lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkLantern
Archive 1 Archive 2 Nordec See here. It's pure fanon.--Wyvern Rex. 19:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) hello DarkLantern could you please look at The chase to Minas Tirith and atleast give me some critism about how could i make it to be much better for it not to be deleted Thank you, lacson211 I am so sorry because i forgot the letter ci on the word on the word criticism Thank You, Lacson211 Hi I know you help me a bit with stuff & under stand stuff for me but can you tell me why is the editing page different? when did it happen? Fanon There. I've done the entire hitlist, found ten more fanon articles (See Category:Articles For Deletion) and moved the lot of them to LOTR Fanon. As a lolcat would put it, "I can has cheezburger now?"--Wyvern Rex. 09:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Blogs and mainspace User:LegolasGirl and User:Anithilian (possibly the same user) have moved their blogs "The Theme" and "What If The Ring Servived?" to the mainspace. Please move these blogs back. (Thanks for the barnstar. I was only expecting a lukewarm burger...)--Wyvern Rex. 08:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For cleaning up the vandalism on my userpage. I blocked that Wcrolas990 guy over on GTA Wiki for (surprise) chronic incivility, and since then he's been vandalizing my pages at every wiki he can find, that's what that was all about. Jeff (talk| ) 17:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag Hi DarkLantern. I'd like to use my bot ( ) to create interlanguage links between this wiki and the german The Lord of the Rings Wiki (and maybe other language versions later). This will cause a lot of edits, that's why I'd like to ask Wikia staff for a . But I need the community's approval for that. Are you ok with it? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 10:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Some pages already have these links, see Sauron for example. --Weas-El ✉ 10:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Spam filter problem on page Legolas Hi DarkLantern, please see my report here. Thanks, --Weas-El ✉ 14:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :It works now, I can edit the page. Thanks. :Sometimes the bot finds incorrect links and transfers them to the other wikis. Sooner or later this results in conflicting links. It's easier to make minor corrections manually in these cases. But most changes are indeed made automatically, see . ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 16:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Articles to merged Hi - thanks for the welcome! :) New to this wiki, so I'm trying to pick up stuff as quickly as I can. If my signature breaks any rules (e.g. no images or what-have-you), or anything like that, please just drop me a line and I'll be quick to remedy the issue. From my glancing around this wiki I've guessed I should respond on your talk page (not my personal preference, but oh well), again, if I'm doing anything unusual just poke me about it. That was sort of random. Unless Forum:Articles to merged contains anything urgent, could I leave it until this evening? I'm not sure if I really have the time to get up to anything more in-depth than a quick signature and userpage right now. (Why is it not Articles to be merged?) A F K When 07:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) mentioned in automated message? You mentioned at the very end of the automated message that it would be helpful to tell how I stumbled upon this wiki? I found it when I wanted to know more about LOTR. I simply googled LOTR wiki and found this. But, if you want more visitors, you may want to spotlight this wikia? And I have noticed that most pages do not have categories? Before I edit any more pages to add categories, is there a reason you do not want categories? Ruler of the coasters 11:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Hello There, Greetings Fellow Friend! Hello there Dark Lantern, I am Lucas, a major fan of Tolkien's works and novels, having read The Hobbit four times as well as reading The Silmarillion, The Children Of Hurin, and The Hobbit. Not only am I a fan, I am a faithful reader, knowing that although many days have passed since his own passing, his words still kindle hopeful flames in reader's hearts. I have watched the Movie adaptations of The Lord Of The Rings more times than most people say they have, and honestly, as a member of this Wiki and three others, my knowledge is, in my opinion, a necessity. I hope that you can read English by the way, as that is my language. I will put up a Babel Template as soon as I can. My editing may at first seem shoddy and may appear as a tweak of the page, but really, they are more than just words. They are backed by a great love for Tolkien's trilogy, and also by the fact that i am an experienced writer. Unfortunately I am busy a lot of the time, and I cannot contribute my knowledge and help to the wiki all the time, something I both regret and do not regret. But, I hope to expand this site as well as I can fit it to my schedule, as school is the most important thing at the moment. I wish all the other editors, contributors, and friends on this Wiki the best of luck, and to you as well. I hope you can understand my complicated sentences, some people cant....and I have unique intelligence for one of my age. Thank you for the message. User:LukaSlayR13• "I found out I'm lost, but where was I going? Oh I was trying to lose myself.... 01:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Problem with disambiguation pages Hi DarkLantern. My bot isn't able to identify this wiki's disambiguation pages as what they are. Very often I receive error messages like "Elessar (disambiguation) doesn't seem to be a disambiguation page". I am not sure what the reason is, but I suspect the problem is caused by a surplus line break in page MediaWiki:Disambiguationspage. Would you please try to remove it? I cannot edit this page. Or, since "Template:disambig" is actually the page's default value, you could even delete the whole page. Thank you.--Weas-El ✉ 19:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) OUR WIKI IS IN DANGER! You know how Mair was blanked?Also,appently the same person was puting 1 inapprote sentence hidden n many articles.I fixed many of them,but I fear he may strike again.I noiteced a patern.Every day in the late afternoon he (or she) does this.Be on the look out P.S. Orv-men ana Man-orcs are differnt Phatoms Can you improve Phantams,and rename it Phantoms,? Villainous manoeuvring Thank you for asking. Category redirects are mere recommendations. Unlike the normal "#REDIRECT", they do not redirect. I've updated some documentation and given the revised category an additional category. Check the template and its documentation (and maybe ) for possible further explanation. Come back to me if still puzzled. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC)